My perfect girl
by Charlie Hunnams babymomma
Summary: Emmett and Bella have been dating since their freshmen year. Now going into their senior year they are as in love as ever. But what will they do when they find out Bella is pregnant? Especially since her parents are not at all supportive. M for kinky lemons galore! Read at your risk! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I probably shouldn't be starting another story but all well! Of you like my writing I have five other stories you can check out! I own nothing. Enjoy and review.

Full summary.  
Emmett and Bella have been dating since they were freshmen's. Now starting their senior year they are as happy and in love as ever. But what will they do when they find out Bella is pregnant. Especially since her parents aren't at all supportive. M for kinky lemons. Read at your own risk.

Bella POV  
"You tell that boy he better have you home by twelve or there will be hell to pay!" My mother Renee warns by my doorway as I do my make up for my date.

I sigh. "First of all he has a name. Second of all we have been dating for four years. He knows my curfew."

"Are you sassing me Isabella?" Renee asks angry.

"No mother. I'm just pointing out that you could give Emmett a little credit. His a perfect gentlemen to me and treats me with respect. I don't understand why you can't give him a chance. " I huff. I've probably said this a thousand times but no matter what she just won't listen to me.

"I don't trust him and I never will! That boy is going to hurt you." She yells at me.

You are the only person in this world that hurts me.

I bite my tongue.

"And why do you wear so much makeup? You look like a whore!" She screams at me.

Tears prick my freshly done eyes.

The doorbell rings and I grab my stuff and rush towards the door.

I just want to get away from her as soon as possible.

I swing it open and rush into Emmett's strong arms.

Knowing what I have to put up with, or at least some of what I have to put up with, he holds me tightly to his strong, broad chest.

"You know boy, you could show a little respect towards me and not grope my daughter in front of me." Renee growls with her hands on her hips. My father just watches from the couch sympathetically.

Knowing to play his part Emmett apologizes.

I take his hand and shut the door, Renee yelling at us 12:00.

Once safely inside his jeep he kisses me sweetly.

"Hi baby girl." He whispers sweetly.

"Hi baby." I kiss his lips softly.

"Are you hungry?" My amazing boyfriend asks me.

"I am...but not for food." I tell him running a hand through his dark curly hair.

He growls.

"We're starting school tomorrow so I think we should make the best of our free time. Don't you think?" I ask, trailing my hand down his neck and pecks.

He licks his full lips.

"Meadow?" He asks gruffly.

I nod eagerly.

He places a dominant hand on my bare thigh.

Dangerously close to where I need him most.

It's been about a week since I've felt my Man in me.

We have a lot to catch up on.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Welcome to chapter two! WARNING super graphic, dirty lemon a head! It's some kinky shit! You have been warned! REVIEW! Review! Review!

Emmett POV.

"Oh fuck, baby. That's it. Just like that." I groan as my fucking gorgeous girlfriend sucks me in the back of my jeep. The perfect car for getting nasty with your girl.

She looks up at me from where she's kneeling between my naked legs, with wide, intoxicating brown eyes.

Fuck she's so beautiful.

Her perfect, pouty lips are wrapped around my cock sucking me off.

I move her long, silky, brown hair out of her beautiful face so I can see as my huge dick disappears in her mouth, then reappears slick with her saliva.

She sucks and licks expertly on my head.

Fucking perfect.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close. Make me come, Bella." I grip more of her soft hair and gently guide her head along my erection.

She moans around me, which makes me groan louder.

She takes me out of her mouth and strokes me.

"Fuck my mouth Emmett." She begs, her wide, innocent eyes, so striking against her perfect alabaster skin, making me feel so powerful.

Mother fucking perfect. I am a lucky man.

I wrap my large hands around the sides of her head, my fingers combing through her hair, as she wraps her luscious lips around me again and I start pumping my cock in her mouth.

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you baby? Ya. I know you are. Come on Mami. Suck daddies cock harder." My baby likes it rough and dirty.

With each stroke in her hot mouth I go a little deeper until I am hitting the back of her throat. Even then I can't get all of my cock in.

Bella sees this and pumps me with one hand and rubs my balls with another.

It's fucking Ecstasy.

"Ugh, yes! Take my cock down your throat Isabella. Oh fuck yes just like that baby. Ugh I'm going to come down your throat."

She moans again.

My dirty girl likes it nasty.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

I still in her mouth as my orgasm rips through me and my cum coats her throat.

She gags slightly but swallows everything I give her.

My still hard cock slips out of her mouth but she quickly takes it back in her mouth and licks up any remaining sperm from me.

Good girl.

"Oh fuck princess. That was so good. Come here." I purr down at her.

She shifts until she's straddling me.

I wrap my large, muscular arms around her waist and she wraps hers around my neck as I crash my lips to hers.

Most guys would be disgusted about kissing a girl after she swallowed their seed, but if you ask me thoughs guys are fucking imbeciles. Any real man would never turn away their partner like that.

Our tongues collide together aggressively, as we fight for dominance .

We both know know who will win.

I'm 6'6 and built like a truck with muscles for days. I tower over my Bells who's only 5'2 and very petite.

Just the way I like it. It makes me feel so protective and needed.

My hands slide down her waist and grab two handfuls of her amazing ass under her skirt.

We both like easy access clothes.

I shift us so that she's on her back under me.

I lift her tank top off and unhook her bra.

Her perfect, perky tits fall out and I shove my face in between them and lick and nibble my way between her little pink nipples.

"Ah Emmett please. Please baby I need you." She pleads desperate for more.

I kiss my way down her flat stomach until I reach her skirt.

I tear it and her cute little pink panties off swiftly.

I tease her quivering thighs, sucking roughly, leaving my mark.

"Emmett! I can't take anymore! Please! Stop teasing me!" She shouts out in need.

Her whole body is quivering, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"What do you what princess?" I ask licking her bikini line.

"Please! I need it!" I smirk.

I lightly trace my tongue around her wet folds.

So, so wet.

"Need what? I'm not a mind reader Isabella." I play coy.

Bella bucks her hips up at me in want.

I don't think so babe.

I press an unyielding arm across her waist and trap her and continue with my delicate licking. Never touching her clit or Entrance.

Not until she says it.

"Emmett stop fucking teasing me and suck my pussy!" She cries out.

I smirk wide and proud.

I grab her by her thighs, spread her out for me to see every sexy inch of her and lower my head and fuck her pussy with my tongue.

Her back arches and she cries out loudly in satisfaction.

Music to my ears.

Two fingers replace my tongue as I start sucking on her tiny bundle of orgasmic nerves.

"Emmett baby! That feels so good! Don't stop. Fuck me harder." She moans loudly while grabbing my head of brown curls and pressing my face harder into her sweet pussy and grinding against my face.

It's as if she's a little kitten marking her Territory.

That's right baby. I belong to you.

I add another digit and fuck her harder at her request.

What my kitten wants, my kitten gets.

I feel her tightening around my fingers, while her screams become louder and louder.

"Are you close baby? I want you to come for me." I already know the answer, but I want to hear her say it.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh god! EMMETT!" She screams as she comes all over my face and fingers.

She shoves my face even harder into her clit as she loses control.

So goddamn sexy.

I lap at her clit and juices obediently, as she did for me.

Before she comes down completely from her high I rip off my shirt and crawl up her beautiful body and slam my, once again erect cock into her soaking wet pussy.

We moan and groan in unison.

We have been fucking in my jeep long enough to set up a system so we're comfortable.

She wraps her long, smooth legs around my naked torso and huddles under my body.

At this angle we can't look each other in the eyes but it's the only way so we don't bump our heads.

I start thrusting into her tight, wet heaven; setting a fast, hard pace.

"Oh fuck Emmy! Oh god! Your cock feels so good in me!" My princess cries out.

I groan at her praise.

Nobody has or will ever make me feel the way my precious princess does.

"Oh fuck Princess, your tight little kitty feels so good wrapped around my cock." I Palm her right breast in my large hand while thrusting long and hard with each word I say.

I through my head up as I feel her nails rack down the large muscles of my back.

The stinging sensation shoots a sharp burst of pleasure through my body.

In the four years we have been dating, Bella and I have had plenty of time to discover what we like.

And we like it rough. And dirty. And sometimes just plain weird.

It's fucking nirvana.

"Oh god I'm coming! I'm coming! Emmett!" I feel her pussy clench around my cock, choking the life out of it. I almost can't thrust back in, she's so tight.

"Ugh your such a bad girl. Did i give you permission to come? Do you know what happens to bad girls?" I ask menacingly my already gruff voice reaching deeper.

She cries out as I trust in her once sharply.

"Answer me Isabella." I grap her throat and force her to look up at me.

"Uhh bad girls get punished." She whimpers.

"That's right." I growl.

I pull out of her and with practiced movements, sit her on my lap, facing away from me, and push her forward so she's in between the front seats.

I slowly push myself into her warmth.

She tries to sheath herself my cock faster.

Naughty girl.

I slap her ass. Hard.

She screams out and her pussy tightens around me once again.

I'm not the only one who likes a little pain with my pleasure.

"You have been such a naughty girl tonight! Coming without my permission." I slap her ass again.

With her pail skin it doesn't take any time at all for my hand print to appear bright and bold.

"I'll show you exactly what happens to bad fucking girls," I press her to my chest tightly, squeezing her breasts, " when they disobey daddy." With a growl I press her in between the seats roughly again and ram hard and fast into her pussy.

With my left hand I grab her right shoulder as I thrust without mercy and with my right hand I continue to slap her shapely rear.

"Oh god! Please! Please! I need to come! Please!" She begs me loudly.

I wrap my hand around her throat securely and pull her to my chest.

"I think my little girl can beg me better then that." I growl in her ear, biting her ear lobe.

"Please I need to come! You're baby girl needs to come on you cock daddy! Please!" She screams.

Fuck I love hearing her beg her daddy to come.

My balls tighten and I've reached the point of no return.

"Oh fuck baby come. Come on my cock." I growl as I cum in her with a roar.

She screams my name and digs her nails into my arm as she falls apart and comes around me.

Groaning I thrust twice more, claiming my territory, as all of my cum shoots into her.

Sweat soaks our bodies, the windows are fogged,and our bodies are boneless.

Fuck my girl is a goddess.

I loosen my grip on her neck, move her hair to the side and kiss her gently where I gripped her.

I can see over her shoulder as her tits move with her shallow breaths.

And as an 18 year old red blooded male...this appeals to me greatly, but I try my hardest to ignore my greedy hormones.

I gently rub up and down her chest and stomach as we calm down from our highs.

"Are you ok baby? I wasn't too rough was I?" I ask her quietly.

"Of course not! You didn't hear me complaining did you?" She asks with a laugh.

"Just want to make sure." I tell her with a lazy smile.

She turns her head and kisses my gently over and over.

"I love you Bella. So much." I whisper as I lovingly stroke her hair.

"I love you more." Knowing I will deny that, she grabs my face and kisses me again.

My perfect girl.

Please review! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Sorry for the late chapter! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! If you like my writing I have more stories to chose from! Please review and tell me what you think!

Bella POV

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for Emmett to pick me up for our first day of school.

I'm not really anxious to go to school, but to see him again.

After he brought me home last night, at 11:58 exactly, I had to deal with a very angry mother and A very silent father.

'Cutting it kind of close, don't you think.'  
'He couldn't walk you to the door.'  
'Does that boy have absolutely no manners.'  
Etc. Etc.

All I wanted to scream was 'yes my boyfriend does have manners. He makes sure I come every time!'

Man I can only imagine the smack that would earn me.

Charlie just watched from the couch with sympathy.

Fucking doormat.

He sees the awful way she treats me, and does nothing.

Bitch has put hands on me and nothing.

He's chief of police for Christ sakes.

A honking brings me from thoughts.

Fucking finally!

I pass by Renee, her grumbling about today's youth with no manners.

Once inside the toasty warm jeep I'm attacked with a bear hug and a sloppy kiss.

I fucking love my man.

"Ew! Emmett! Don't slobber all over me!" I joke to my man child of a boyfriend.

He grabs my cheek softly.

"You and I both now you love it...especially when I move my mouth down here." To prove his point, he slides his hand down my cleavage and toward the center of my jean covered legs.

Before he could reach where we both desperately want him, I stop his hand.

"I have no doubt that my mother is watching us." I tell him.

"Shit...You know I'm not very fond of that woman." He groans as he starts the jeep and starts driving.

"Ya well she doesn't like you either." I reply dryly.

"How was I supposed to know she would come home early and find me before you could?!" He laughs.

On our one year anniversary Emmett thought it would be a brilliant idea to surprise me naked in my bed.

To be honest I would have loved that...but instead of me finding him my mother did.

"She saw parts of you that she really didn't need to see Emmett." I laugh loudly.

He grins at me with deep, sexy dimples.

"She loved it. You Swan woman can't get enough of me."

I lightly punch him in the arm. Any harder and I would just end up hurting myself on his strong muscles.

"Hey! That's abuse! I could sue!" He jokingly yelled while rubbing his massive biceps in mock horror.

"You could sue...but then you would never see what I have under my jeans." I tell him seductively.

He pulls into the school parking lot while looking at me with wide eyes.

"Ok I forgive you! But you gotta give me a peek." He bargains, parking the jeep.

"Uh uh uh! You were a bad boy, trying to grope me in front of my mother!" I grab him by his curly brown hair.

"Do you know what happens to bad boys, Emmett?" I mimic him from last night.

He grins at me. "Bad boys get punished mama."

Fuck.

I don't know why but when he calls me that I just can't control myself.

I kiss him teasingly. Biting at his lips and sucking on his tongue.

Just as i was going to deepen the kiss there is a knock on the driver side window.

"Hey hey you too! No playing tonsil hokey in the parking lot of this prestige school!" Our friend and complete pot head Jasper scolded in his best impression of our principle.

"Jasper you fucking hippie cock block! I'm going to kill you!" Emmett jumped out of the jeep and chased him down.

"I seriously believe that our boyfriends are stuck in the third grade." My best friend Alice and Jasper's girlfriend laughed by my side, while taking my arm in hers.

"Mine definitely is, but I doubt yours even knows what planet he's on, let alone what grade he's in." I tell her.

She laughs along with me.

I look at my short pixie friend. I'm only about in inch taller then her but with her spiky black hair she looks like a little magical pixie.

Our boys walk back over to us with smiles on their faces.

Jasper is a tall lanky guy with shaggy blonde hair.

His handsome enough but I didn't really see how he was Ali's type. Then he talked and an absolutely delicious Texan accent slipped out.

For a split second I imagined dumping My Emmy and riding him like a cow girl.

Not that Emmett will ever know about that!

"You know Bella when you get tired of this big goof, I personal would be ok with you joining me and Ali...ahh! Ok ok! Stop that hurts!" And that would be both Alice and I punching him.

Emmett put a heavy, muscular arm over my shoulder and protectively brought me into his side.

Emmett looks like a could kill you with his pinky but we all know he is just a big ole teddy bear...except when it comes to me.

Everybody knows that if you mess with me he will take you down.

He once punched Mike Newton in the face, our sophomore year, for touching my hand.

"Keep your stoner hands off my girl Hale!" Em warns his friend.

"I appreciate the offer Jasper, but my man has got everything under control." I tell him while pulling Emmett's lips down to my level.

Gotta make sure my man feels loved.

He groans in my mouth and palms my ass.

"Get a room!"

"What is it with you fucking cock blocks?!" Emmett groans in frustration as Emmett's brother Edward walks up to us.

Edward and Emmett are twins but couldn't be any more different. While Emmett is tall and muscular from sports, Edward is tall and toned and more musical. With a reddish brown hair and green eyes like his mother Edward is...almost pretty, where as Emmett is just plain manly and sexy.

"I'm your brother...what good would I be if I didn't make things harder for you! Especially since you stole my girl!" He replies with a joking smile.

It's kind of true. I met Edward on the first day of our freshman year. They had just moved here from Chicago and needed help finding his class.

I was instantly attracted to him. Not in the 'oh I have to have you now way...but more in the hey this could be fun way'. We flirted lightly while I showed him around.

But then...then I met Emmett at lunch. Before I knew it we were making out behind the school.

Edward saw us and looked absolutely crushed.

*  
"Emmett! What the fuck are you doing?!" Here screamed at his brother.

"Eddie..." He started, still gripping my ass.

"Don't fucking call me Eddie!" Edward screamed

"You fucking know I like her!" He moved closer to us.

I extract myself quickly.

"Edward I'm so sorry...Emmett and I...we just..." I stumbled over my words as I watched his face turn into stone.

"Save it! Both of you!" Then he stormed off.

He wouldn't talk to either of us for a week, but when we did get him to speak to us we explained that we really like each other and...can really fall for one another.

After a while he forgave us and realized that we are made for each other.

"Trust me Eddie you dodge a bullet. The Swan woman are a difficult breed." Emmett jokes while tickling me.

"Emmett you big goof stop! I'm going to pee!" I yell out as he lifts me in the air and spins me around.

The bell interrupts our fun and we all trudge toward our classes with a groan.

Emmett walks me to my class, holding my books, like always.

Girls all around us stare in envy, but Emmy and I only have eyes for each other.

The air feels different this year as we walk to class.

Not only because we are all seniors now, but like...something huge will happen this year.

Whatever it might be...I know we will always have each other.

REVIEW!

Class schedules.

Bella  
1 History  
2 Senior English  
3 Trig  
4 ceramics  
5 lunch  
6 P.E.  
7 Free period.

Emmett  
1 Senior English  
2 Trig  
3 history  
4 ceramics  
5 lunch  
6 P.E.  
7 free period

Alice  
1 history  
2 Algebra 2  
3 senior English  
4 Art  
5 lunch  
6 free period  
7 P.E.

Jasper  
1 senior English  
2 P.E.  
3 Stats  
4 AP history  
5 lunch  
6 Free Period  
7 Auto

Edward  
1 senior English  
2 P.E.  
3 Trig  
4 Spanish  
5 lunch  
6 history  
7 free period

Please review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Happy New Year! I hope everybody has a great year! Enjoy and review!

Emmett POV

I tap my foot impatiently as I watch the clock tick by slowly.

It's almost fourth period and that's when mine and Bella's schedules start matching up. We have the whole last part of the day together including a free period last.

Oh the possibilities.

Now don't get me wrong. Bella and I are perfectly capable of separating and doing our own thing.

She likes to shop with Ali and I like sports and hanging out with my football buddies.

But...fuck I love that crazy girl so much.

The bell finally rings and I head over to where I know the ceramics building to be.

I wasn't too big on the class at first...but my Bells can be...very convincing when she puts her mouth to it...

With a shit eating grin that I'm sure makes me look crazy I adjust myself in my pants at the memory.

Damn my baby is talented.

I'm one of the first ones there, so I wait outside for my girl.

"Yo Cullen!" I turn around to see one of my wrestling buddies Dimitri.

We man hug quickly.

"Why you all alone? Did Bella finally let up on your leash?" He mocked with a chuckle

"Aww is someone jealous that I have a real girl to fuck and not an inflatable one." I shoot back.

"Fucker!" He laughs as he tries to lunge at me.

"Hey hey now! I don't swing that way!"

He rubs his chest.

"Please you want me."

"Dimitri I know your in love with my boyfriend, but he's mine!" Bella laughs from behind me.

Playing along, he points two fingers at his eyes then at her.

"Will see about that girlfriend!" He walks away from us snapping his fingers and swaying his hips.

Dumbass.

Bella giggles cutely at my friend as I hug her around the waist and pick her up, so I don't have to bend, to kiss her.

"Your friends are weirdos." She laughs against my lips.

I laugh with her agreeing whole heartily.

The bell rings so I put her down and we walk hand in hand into the classroom.

Four long workshop tables make the room then in the back is huge shelves, the top shelf filled with weird looking sculptures.

We find two seats together in the back near a long line of spinning wheels.

The whole period was us taking notes...and well me playing with Bella's thigh and wondering what she has under her jeans.

I write her a note.

"What's under your jeans?"

She bites her lip at me seductively and writes back.

"Nothing."

I grip her thigh harder. Staring into each other's eyes we make a silent agreement.

As soon as the bell rings for lunch, we jump up and run out to my jeep.

I don't know how I did it with her hand playing with my cock through my jeans, but I safely drive us until we are out of hearing distance and surrounded by the forest.

One of the few perks of living in this god forsaken town.

As soon as I park we both jump out of my jeep, Bella grabbing a blanket from the back on her way and we go searching for our little piece of heaven. It's a small meadow with soft grass and flowers.

Once we find it we lay the blanket down and rip each other's clothes off.

True to her word, was was completely bare.

"Oh God baby. I love this little kitty." I lay her naked body down, spread her legs so her bare pussy is on display for me and go in lips first.

I finally come up for air after shes come on my face twice.

"Oh fuck Emmy! I wanna ride you, baby." She kisses my lips and licks her juices off my chin hungrily as she lays me on my back and climbs up and onto my dick.

I watch as her tight little pussy engulfs my rock hard cock.

"Oh fuck yes mama. Ride me." I growl out.

I groan loudly at the feeling of her wetness seeping out of her and onto the base of my cock and my balls.

"Oh fuck! Emmett. Oh God your so fucking big." Her hand find purchase on my pecks as she starts rocking her fucking amazing hips.

I'm loving the view of her beautiful hips moving against me, but we don't have a whole lot of time and I need to fuck her.

I grab her round ass checks and slam her down on my cock over and over.

"I need you to fuck me baby. Ride me harder." I groan out.

She does as I tell her.

"Hmm good girl."

My hands reach upwards, running across her sexy torso, and cup her perky bouncing tits.

"Oh fuck baby. I love your tits. One of these days I'm going to fuck them."

"Oh god Emmett! I'm going to come! Please let me come."

I smack her ass and rub her clit.

"Come." I demand.

Her pussy tightens around me and her screams increase ten fold, which triggers my own release.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Daddies coming in ya mama!"

I slam her down on me twice more and empty myself completely with a loud groan.

Both of our come seeps out of her and down and around us.

"We made a mess." She giggles kissing my lips.

"You know what to do." I reply huskily.

She smiles with a lusty gleam in her eye and slithers down my body and cleans me with her hot little mouth.

Suffice to say we were ten minutes late to sixth period.

Review! Review! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I love the feed back! I own nothing. Enjoy and review!

Warning lemony lemon. Kinky Shit bout to happen. Don't like don't read. Review!

Bella POV

Our first week back at school passed quickly. With half of my classes shared with my Emmy Bear, as well as a free period, I can't complain too much.

Right now we're on our way to his house where I'm going to spend the weekend. His parents are out of town, Edward is spending the weekend at his friends house, and my parents think I'm at Alice's.

I love weekends like this.

Sometimes it scares the crap out of me how attached we are, but... It's just...it feels right.

Right before I met him my freshman year, I had dreams, beautiful, colorful dreams, where I'm wrapped up in adolescent, but big, strong arms and I'm giggling and completely in love. We're wrapped in a black blanket surrounded by flowers, a beautiful pink dress, I didn't recognize, discarded above my head. Pleasure shooting through my body as I'm brought to my very first orgasm by a faceless boy. I could always see everything, but his face. I guess my subconscious was saving the best for last.

A month later I met Emmett. A week later Alice and I went shopping and I bought the pink dress. Two months later Emmett showed me a beautiful meadow he found and we made love for the first time, wrapped up in a huge black blanket. It was perfect.

I look over at my big hunk and smile slightly. He's driving his monstrous jeep, winding expertly up to his house, or mansion really. He notices my staring and smiles at me and the hand holding my thigh squeezes slightly.

I think back to our first time. He was so worried I wouldn't enjoy myself. Silly bear.

"Bella baby." I watch Emmett fidget slightly. "I... I really want you to enjoy yourself...I've never done this before...I don't know what to do." He looks down shyly.

"I've never done this either...I've never even...touched myself...before." Now I'm the embarrassed one.

"Let's...just take it slow...show each other what feels good." He says softly, looking me in the eyes with adoration. I can only nod.

We strip each other slowly, lovingly. my My breast, smaller back then, are freed as my dress pools at my waist.

Emmett lightly fondles them, paying attention to my hard nipples.

I moan at the new, and incredible sensations.

Emmett pulls my dress off completely, leaving me naked except my small pink thong.

"You're so beautiful." Emmett whispers lovingly.

A blush creeps up my cheeks and I look down.

He brings my face back up and kisses me sweetly, our tongues suckling each other's erotically.

My poor Emmy has to bend down drastically given our extreme hight difference.

We strip off the rest of our clothes and lay down on the blanket.

I run a hand down his defined chest, a sprinkle of hair starting to grow, and his abs until I reach his large erection.

He grabs my hand and stops my movement short.

"Wait. I really like what you are doing...but I can already tell I'm not going to last long...and I want you to feel good."

He releases my hand and traces a hand through the small curls between my legs.

I bite my lip to keep in a moan.

I spread my legs wider for him.

He slides his hand lower until he reaches my wet center.

I don't keep my moan to myself.

"Does this feel good?" He asks me unsure of himself. I nod, my breath turning shaky.

"Umm...where's your...clit?" He asks shyly. I smile at him. He must be so embarrassed having to ask that, but he wants me to enjoy myself more.

I take his large hand in my small one and guide him back up to the top of my pussy.

"Do you feel that bump?" I ask softly, gasping out as he circles it deliciously, a heat shooting to my little bundle of nerves.

He nods.

"Tha- that's it." I moan.

My Emmy was a very fast learner.

We made love twice under the stars. It was a dream come true.  
*

I smile at the memory. Over the last four years we have mesmerized every inch of each other's bodies. We know how and where to touch each other to drive the other crazy.

That being said we are always changing things up. Finding new and exciting ways to make love.

Even when were fucking hard and fast and saying the nastiest, dirtiest things, we're still making love.

"I love you, Emmy." I tell him.

He runs a hand up and down my thigh seductively.

"I love you too, belly." I smile at his nickname for me.

We reach his house and head to his bedroom immediately.

I had a hard day at school and I just want to be taken care of. I don't want to think about anything else but us.

I smile wickedly. Only one way I know of that we can forget about the outside world as well as get our kinky kicks.

"Daddy," I moan in my innocent baby girl voice, " I wanna play."

His whole body whips towards mine and he grins cheekily.

"You want daddy to play with you baby girl?" He asks, holding out his hand to me.

I skip toward him and into his embrace.

"Yes! I wanna play the secret grown up game." I tell him trailing a hand down his front until I reach his hard cock.

"Oh baby girl you want daddy to play with your little kitty?" He asks wickedly. I nod my eyes wide with innocent anticipation.

"I like it when you big daddy cock, plays with my little kitty. Oh please daddy! Please!" I rub him harder, sinking deeper into my little girl space.

He wraps a huge arm around my small waist and another around my back. "I don't know. You where a bad girl today, teasing daddy during PE."

I pout, not getting my way.

"Don't pout at me young lady. I saw you bending down and wiggling your cute little ass at me."

He grabs my ass. "This belongs to daddy yet you showed it off when other men around. You were a Very bad girl." He scolds me. My panties are completely ruined now.

"I think daddy needs to punish you, again." He growls out.

"I'm sorry daddy." I'm completely in my little girl space now, and I really am sorry.

I know what happens now...and it's one of my favorite parts.

"Strip now, little girl." He commands with absolute authority.

I do as I'm told, Looking down in shame.

"Bend over my bed."

I place my hands on the side of his large bed, legs apart, ass out. My dripping wet pussy out on display.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve, Isabella?" He asks, while walking toward me slowly. It's almost as if he is stalking his prey...well I guess he is.

"As many as you want daddy." I breathe.

"Look at you. I'm little girl is dripping down her legs. What a naughty girl." My back twitches as I feel him caress my bottom and kitty.

Before I could even blink I feel his firm hand Come down on my bottom.

I moan at the incredible sensation. There's just something about being dominated by him.

He spanks me seven more times before he can't take my moans and whimpers anymore, and shoves his cock into me from behind.

I cry out at the welcome intrusion. I was already at the edge just from him spanking me, but now it's almost unbearable, the pleasure flowing through me.

I make sure to hold off on my orgasm though. It won't be good, if I cum without his permission when he is in full daddy mode.

"Daddy! Oh my god! Please! harder! Oh god my kitty feels so good!" I scream out loudly.

"Uh fuck yes. Beg me. Beg daddy! Ugh! You love daddies cock, don't ya?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes! I love it daddy!"

"Fuck yes! Your daddies little whore aren't you?" He spanks my ass which makes me scream out louder.

"Yes! I'm your whore! Fuck!" I cry out as he starts spanking my clit.

He spanks my ass hard once more and flips me over and climbs up on me.

Wrapping a strong hand around my throat he leans in my ear and whispers dangerously.

"What has daddy told you about Cussing?" He grips my throat tighter.

"You are a bad fucking girl." He braces my hands above my head, tightly.

"You're going to get it this time little girl." He slams into me roughly, making me gasp.

My instinct is to grip his hand holding my neck but I can't. Clever daddy.

"You are not allowed to cum. If you do I will make sure you will not be able to sit for a week."

He loosens his grip on my throat slightly but still tight enough to make sure I know my place.

I don't know how I'm going to be able to stop from cumming.

He starts thrusting into my pussy hard and fast.

All that can be heard is the slapping of skin, grunts and screams, and the head board making another dent in the wall.

"Ugh dirty little girl. You like it when daddy destroys your pussy."

I scream out as best as I can. I'm so close. I need to come. Now!

"Daddy please! I need to cum! Please let your dirty little whore cum!"

He trusts into me harder and harder grunting in my ear.

"Cum now Isabella. Cum on daddies cock."

I do as I'm told, the tight coil in my stomach snapping and sending a white hot burn throughout my pussy.

I scream out my release as daddy finds his. I can feel his thick cum coating my pussy walls.

The new sensation and his grunts and groans sends me to another powerful orgasm.

"Oh fuck baby girl." He groans as he settles on top of me. I love his weight on me.

"Hmm daddy I love play time." I Coo sleepily.

Daddy picks me up and carries me to his adjacent bathroom to give me a bath.

"Me too, my sweet princess. Me too." He kisses my forehead sweetly and cleans me up.

Fuck I love this man.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thank you to everybody who reviewed! I love it! Check out my new story save me from myself! I changed all the pics for my stories tell me what you think!

Emmett POV

"Ooaaww I feel good!" I sing and dance as I walk down the stairs and toward my kitchen.

Damn James Brown just gets me!

I left my belly in bed so I can make us some breakfast.

Not to brag but I a...kinda wore her out. Hehe.

I round the corner, still singing, to my kitchen and almost shit myself at the sight of my brother.

"Holy shit Edward. Warn a brotha first!"

He laughs and takes a bite of his cereal.

"What are you doing home Ed?" I ask knowing he hates being called Ed.

"Don't call me that ass. And Tyler had to work so I cam home... last night."

I freeze with my head in the fridge, eggs in hand.

"Did you hear... Anything?" I ask praying he didn't.

I take his silence for a yes.

I Bring the eggs out and set them on the island counter and turn to my grinning twin.

"Man I can't wait to tell jasper! He'll love this!"

"Do not say a fucking word to anybody about what you heard! Do you hear me." I warn deadly, walking closer to him.

The fucking ginger laughs.

"I'm not fucking kidding!" I hiss grabbing him by his collar.

"What the fuck! Get off of me!" He yells gripping my wrist.

"You say a word and I will fucking end you! I will not have you embarrassing my girl!"

"I won't! I promise!" He yells.

I let go of him with a shove.

"What's the big fucking deal? So you guys are fucking perverts, so what!"

"Don't fucking talk about shit you don't understand asswhipe!"

"What's there to understand? You get your kicks by being called daddy! There's not much else to it."

His green eyes crinkle in disgust.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

"Why though?"

"None of your fucking business. Don't fucking judge, just because you can't understand it!"

"Then explain it to me."

"What do you think none of your fucking business means? Get the fuck out of my sight!"

"Your disgusting! Making her call you that! You're nothing but a pervert!"

Wrong fucking thing to say to me.

Before he can even see it coming, I have his scrawny ass pinned to a wall.

"You listen to me." I hiss low and deadly in his face, putting the fear of God into him.

"If I ever, EVER hear you saying anything about my relationship with my girl again, I will fucking beat you to a bloody pulp. You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about so just keep your mouth shut!"

I can tell he's going to argue so I cut him off.

Stupid mother fucker.

"I know why you're doing this Eddie. You do it all the time. You're still fucking butt hurt that Bella chose me and not you. Get this through your thick scull! She. Is. Mine. And she will never love you."

"You stole her from me!"

I growl.

"She was never yours! She has always and will always be mine!"

I drop him to the floor, warning him again to keep his fucking mouth shut, and go back up to my room.

We'll just go eat out.

I don't want my little mama anywhere near him.

That little shit has always wanted her and resented me for having her. Well too fucking bad jackass!

Fuck! I hope that didn't wake her up.

I walk back into my room, trying to keep my anger in check, to see she's not in bed anymore. Instead I see the light in the bathroom is on from under the door.

Shit!

I really hope she didn't hear that. I don't want her knowing that that dick hole heard what happened between us.

That fucking prude has no room to judge us! He doesn't even know!

Our relationship is based off of love and trust. When we slip into our dominate daddy and submissive little roles, it's not because I get a kick out of incest or young girls. Or she gets a kick from thinking she's fucking her actual father. It's a state of mind. It's...letting go of everything and letting yourself be taken care of or taking care of somebody.

I will kill him if he says anything.

I don't hear the shower so I leave Bella be. I love my girl, but that's not something I want to walk in on, so I lay down on my bed and close my eyes.

I need to clam down before she knows something is up.

I'm almost completely calm when I start hearing a weird sound from my bathroom.

Walking up to the door, it gets louder.

"Bella, baby? Are you ok?" Just another weird sound.

What is that?

"Bella?" She doesn't answer again.

I try the handle; it's unlocked.

I slowly step in to see my princess throwing up.

I kneel by her trying, not to gag and pull her hair back.

"Aww baby. It's ok. Just get it all out."

I don't know what's going on. She was fine last night.

She pauses to tell me to leave.

Silly girl.

"I'm not leaving you, baby."

She empties her stomach for a few minutes longer, dry heaving into the bowl.

"Are you ok. Princess?" She just moans.

I Flush the toilet, making sure not to look, I would definitely puke then, and wet a wash cloth and press it to her damp forehead.

"I'm ok." She chokes out. I look at her pale face. Even sick she's beautiful. Not that she would believe me.

"Come on. Where going to the hospital." I tell her, grabbing her clammy hand, the worried daddy in me wanting to burst from the seams.

"No, I'll be fine." She pulls away from me.

"Isabella." She knows this tone.

She looks up at me pleadingly.

"We are going to the hospital." I tell her with no room for agreement.

"Emmett I would have to call me parents, then they would know I was here instead of at Alice's and they would keep me from you." She pouts. On no I don't thinks so little girl.

"Isabella, my father is chief of medicine I will call his friend Peter to check you out. He will do it on the down low."

Complaining the whole time, I help her get dressed and down to my jeep.

Buckling her up she groans, "Emmy baby. I really do feel better."

"I'm glad you do, baby. But we're still going."

She huffs and crosses her arms.

Once I'm in the drivers seat I lean over and kiss her on the cheek.

"Brat."

She cracks a smile against her will.

I call up Peter on the drive to the hospital asking that he not tell anyone.

Peters a cool dude and remembers when he had to sneak around with his wife Charlotte when they were teenagers, so he promised to take it to the grave.

With Bella huffing and groaning the whole time we sneak up to Peters office.

"Hiya kids. What seems to be the problem?" Peter asks flashing my girl his dimples.

Sorry old man. Mine are cuter! My girl said so, so ha!

"Emmett is completely overreacting. I just got a little sick earlier, but I'm completely fine now."

He hums. "Define sick."

"I threw up. I promise I feel fine now. Come on Em let's go."

She goes to stand up but Pete stops her.

"Hold on Bella. Let me just do some tests. Make sure your not running a fever or...anything."

He leads his to an empty room and draws some blood from her.

My poor baby almost passed out. She hates the sight of blood...and needles.

Pete asks more questions until her test results are done. Just basic stuff about how she's been feeling.

"Ok Bella. Before your blood results are done I just have a few more questions."

"Peter I told you I feel fine." She whines.

"I understand, Bella. I just need to know when...was your last menstrual cycle?"

What?

I look up at Bella to see confusion on her face. I probably have the same face.

A nurse, I don't recognize, walks in and hands Pete a folder. She must be new to town.

"Wait! Do you think I might be pregnant?" Bella hisses when the nurse leaves.

Wait...what?

Peter looks inside the folder.

"No... I know for a fact you are pregnant."

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
